Temple of osiris
by WriterSavvy123
Summary: Set 3 years after the lost legacy, Samuel drake is determined to find the temple of Osiris after finding a mysterious shard that was once kept hidden away by the corrupt government of Egypt. Being forced upon putting his life on edge, will this be his final adventure? Will he learn to connect and value relationships? Some of the history isn’t factual and is made up ;) NON CANON
1. Family and familiar faces

Set 3 years after the lost legacy, Samuel drake is determined to find the temple of Osiris after finding a mysterious shard that was kept hidden away by the corrupt government. Being forced upon putting his life on edge, will this be his final adventure? Will he learn to connect and value relationships? Can he steer his life the right way?

 **Chapter 1: Family and familiar faces**

It's a typical moonlit night in the coast of Tanzania; Zanzibar, a stone town of East Africa. Trees bristling, birds have stopped singing hymns, the town is dormant with silence apart from the drifting lonely seas. Whilst everyone is asleep, there's an individual whose eyes has not set to rest. Peacefully drinking his Kilimanjaro beer in his hotel room, Samuel Drake, peers outside to see the dark clouds parting to display the lit moon. Reminiscing the same view of the skies 3 years ago in India: "Beautiful view." He whispers under his breath thoughtfully.

After his infamous expedition back in India with the Ross/Fraser duo, Samuel had not seen the two ever since, neither did he see his little brother, Nathan, or his family. A little while back, he had met up with Victor Sullivan in Cuba, but the elder Drake has been physically detached from his friends and families for 3 years. With jobs and expeditions heaping up his schedules and no times to spare he was unable to make it to family dinners and festive occasions. *But I'm not about that life* he assures himself. Somehow he sees himself in lonely situations quite repeatedly which causes him to remember those fun times he had with his family.

The Kilimanjaro had reached to the peak of being empty, so he gets enough energy to approach his unorganised desk. With the pen and paper ready to be used, he sits down on his rocky chair and starts writing:

 _Hey Nathan,_

 _Hope everything's well. I'm enjoying the African culture here. The ambience of the people, the coastal setting and the weather. Best part about being alone is 1. Hooking up knowing that there's no one stalking me and 2. having the freedom to realise and think deeply about the values of friends and family. I instantly know what you'd be thinking (am I being serious right now?) Of course I am! But do you know what? I was probably lying to myself all those years about not being about that life (family type) family is important (And no I am not taking drugs Nathan!) I have my pen in my hand and I am just writing whilst thinking this through in my head at the same time. All seriousness aside... this job pays me well... and I am enjoying the sun... seas and the girlies. Send my prayers and my greetings to my beautiful sister and niece_

 _P.S I'm flying back to the US. Hope to meet you someday_

 _Sam_

After reading and checking it ten times he goes to put the letter in the envelope to later post it. He yawns and checks his watch: "Shit I better get to sleep it's nearly 4am and I've got a flight to catch!!" He groans annoyingly leaping to immerse himself in the sheets.

Going through the Tanzanian immigration was tough and getting caught doing illegal activities would guarantee a punishment from Tanzanian government. Especially if you were deemed as an alien in the country. Corruption and bribery still exists in the government just to cut things straight and avoid jail time but Sam wanted to avoid spending time behind bars. ( in case he got caught committing bribery -He had enough of that already)

Sam has finally touched down the US. The exotic ambience is taken away from him and the urban environment starts to encapsulate him to his regular routines. He bought a modern apartment years ago in Boston, Massachusetts where he lives currently. Quite modern unlike Sam himself who is behind time.

"Honey I'm home!" He exclaims nonchalantly knowing that no one will answer him as he lives alone. He chucks his luggage and sits on his couch.

His phone vibrates from his pant pocket, and a text message from a familiar someone arrives:

 _Message received 14:05 from Chloe Frazer:_

 _Hey cowboy! Been a long time no see... wanna meet up some time?_

"Another time Chloe" Sam smirks and locks his phone.

Snuggled up in his couch, his eyes slowly start to shut. *its probably the jet lag* he thinks. With nothing to hold, he drifts off to sleep.

It's been two days since Sam has returned to the United States. The jet lags gone. The exotic feeling has vanished from his thoughts. Samuel is getting into his normal routine: leaving at 6am for a jog, answering his emails etc. It's 8am in the morning and the sunlight begins to sneak in between the gaps of the curtains to fall on Sam's baked, tanned skin. His eyes pucker when the light shines directly into his eyes. "Fuck I've missed my jog!" He groans into his pillow.

Boston has rare sightings for sunshines and scorching weathers and as a result of that the elder drake has to compromise his jogs when there are occasional storms which isn't favourable.

Sam jolt awake by the loud ringtone on his phone. He tries to answer the call but gets reluctant as he realises that it's an unknown caller. After 5 missed calls, Sam then listens to the voicemail the anonymous person left:

" _Hey Samuel Drake I've heard a lot about ya mate. Its Harry Flynn and i called as I've got a job for you. Chill mate this isn't bullshit. Im alive and I've got a long story to tell you... look... I'm sure you've heard about me... Don't go tellin' ya psycho brother Nate bout me. I'll text you the location of the meeting point shortly... I'll see ya tosser... and I'm warnin' ya... do not tell Nathan drake bout me*_

"Harry Flynn!" The elder drake yells in disbelief after the voicemail ends.

"That bastard, how the *hell* is that son of a bitch alive?!" He questions himself, last he checked, his brother recounted Flynn's untimely death in Shambala more than 9 years ago. A lot of things are circulating in Sam's head but he avoids jumping into conclusions.

After seeing the location texted to him. He gets up and heads to the bathroom to clean himself. As for breakfast, Sam takes a bottle of Bacardi and downs the glass of alcohol before taking a note on his journal; writing the date and marking location of the rendezvous with Flynn.

"Miami here we come..."

 **Please do review... I need feedback on this chapter so I can write the next :)**


	2. WEREN’T YOU DEAD?

**One week Later**

It's a scorching weather in Miami Beach, the heat feels like sauna but hundred times worse. What is famously known for being a paradise on earth is filled with tanned figures wearing shorts, bikinis and skimpy clothing. Samuel is on his way to the meeting point where he is due to meet Flynn. The sun is brighter than expected and he whips out his shades and puts them on in the most fashionable way as possible. The heat feels like fire underneath his sun kissed skin, the sweat being the only thing that's not keeping his skin dry, the thin brisk air could be felt on his hairy chest that's exposed to the hot heat.

"Suns out buns out!" The elder Drake whistles out a tune to the female passerby's to grab their attention, his sensuous behaviour triggers the girls to burst out giggling.

He finally arrives at the local Miami Bar, orders ice cold beers for the two of them (him and Flynn)

"Oi! Stop advancing at little girls you perv!" A thick, cocky accent speaks from a distance. _Sounds foreign_ Sam analyses. Within a second a figure approaches next to Sam as his shadow devours Sam's composure. With slicked backed ginger hair and skin with a pallor complexion, it's easy to think that this person isn't a Miami habitant. This skinny figured redhead turns his body towards Sam.

"You a'right mate?" Without Sam's permission, he snatches the beer off from Drake and downs it casually before he chucks it away. Sam's frozen like a stone, glaring at Flynn as anger erupts beneath him.

"Dude, are you Harry fucking FLYNN?!" The yells.

" No I'm ninja turtles" Flynn remarks sarcastically giggling underneath his breath.

"Fuck you Flynn" scowls Drake realising his empty hand and the missing beer.

"You were fucking dead though!" Sam's head spins with confusion.

" Long story mate, let's get to business, I called to meet you up because of a rewarding job" Flynn grins devilishly brushing his knuckles against Sam's elbow.

"Yeah, whatcha got?"

Flynn digs deep into his bag and uncovers a shard. Sam's eyes widen with curiosity. The object gleams from the shining sun, It's pointy head is razor sharp, has a rusty golden inlay and is encrusted with different types of stones.

"Woah it looks like it's worth a lot" Sam's lips widen to form a smirk.

"It should have a purpose though shouldn't it?" Flynn questionably glares at Samuel expecting him to know the answer.

Sam stares blankly back at Flynn. _Is he expecting me to know this, really?_

"I wouldn't know, Flynn"

"What?!" Roars Flynn.

"Did you actually expect me to know about this Flynn? I thought you wanted to give me a job."

" Your job now is to research on this shard mate, I thought you'd knew about this coz I thought you was a historian." Answers Flynn arrogantly.

"Son of a bitch. I need a bigger cut outta this pal, why can't you sell this precious relic?"

"This is a stolen ancient relic. Was found in the Cuban black market. Can't give it away. I believe it has history that we need to uncover and you shall help me." Replies Flynn, putting the shard back into the bag.

"Internet, newspapers, libraries you've got all sorts of sources, research and let me know. Can I trust you mate?" The redhead stares into Sam's eyes.

"Yeah pal, sure!" Replies Sam enthusiastically. He knew he wanted this as badly as Flynn too.

"Great I'll see you darling." Flynn brushes past Sam.

 _Another boring research._ Sam thinks. But it'll be worth it.

 **Sorry for the short chapter will be uploading longer chapters the next time... please read and review ;)**


	3. The Research

After that meeting with Flynn, Samuel knew he had to this all himself, without any help from his younger brother or Chloe or even Nadine. Just me. He thought to himself. Yeah he's worked with a lot of People. But he wanted to do something and credit himself for his achievements. Not that he's selfish but it's something Sam had been waiting to do for a long time. With the achievements of his younger brother Nathan, who has achieved milestones for his discoveries. But for Sam, he was nowhere near in level with his younger brothers accomplishments. With spending more jail time than time outside, Sam is hoping to go out and prove himself. When he worked with Rafe, he wasn't recognised for his accomplishments as most of the times, he was just following Rafe's orders when tracking down St Dismas' cross and most of the credibility had gone to Rafe.

The following evening that day was a mixture of enjoying the miami heat to spending 12 hours that day fixated on a history resource, finding out about the precious shard.

A few minutes later, his phone vibrates on the desk:

Found anything yet mate? It was Flynn.

Sam ignores his message. Not yet. He shakes his head dismissively

Sam tries to analyse the designs on the shard's elongated body. It was the rust that was concealing most of the shard's structure. There was a small engraving of a symbol which resembled to hook. But he couldn't understand as to what the symbol could be representing.

There are three options on researching and finding a solution. Sam thought. Either:

A: Go to the Cuban Black Market and ask someone

B: Visit an expert historian

C: Ask Flynn ( a bit pointless as he doesn't know anything).

So, Drake decided to stay with option B. He makes contact with an expert historian and plans to meet up with Professor Hawkings, an expert in archaeology and history.

An hour later, at professor Hawking's office

Samuel Drake, take a seat for me please" A posh voice echoes in the room.

"Yeah sure.."

Sam takes a seat and pulls out his phone to show the image of the shard that Flynn had texted him earlier.

"This is what I was talking about" his zooms the image of the shard.

"Hmm... first of all the shard is decaying and it's inlays are rusty... but it's looks like it's made of bronze... gold is immune from decaying.." explains Hawkings theoretically.

"And I thought it was a fine piece of gold" remarks Sam who had his last hope selling gold.

"It's certainly not gold...have a look its written in hieroglyphics... this dagger looks mysteriously predynastic to me..."

"Well I wish I was taught about Ancient Egypt" Sam stares blankly clearly lost.

"Okay... predynastic means the period that marks the time of the commencement of the pharaoh monarchy. In essence it was made in time of the pharoah rulers. The carvings have the hieroglyphic language carved on the body of the shard."

"So that dagger was used at the time of pharoahs... but what could it be for? Drake curiously asks.

"Well... it's could be that the dagger was used as a weapon... maybe during a battle..." The professor searches his mind for answers.

"Well I can only think of King Tut's battle in which many daggers like this were used at the time... the carvings on the dagger has a cryptic message... maybe it has powers?"

"This dagger doesn't belong to the militants during the great battle of king Tutankhamen. The designs of the weapons were quite distinctive on those ones...Those weapons didn't have that symbol (The professor points out something) Do you see the crook and the flail Samuel?" Professor Hawkings picks up on the symbol on the dagger.

"Theres two things that I had never really been taught in history class. hieroglyphics. ancient egyptians."

"Well thats useful Mr Drake. Ive decoded it for you though and it is a symbol of the crook and flail."

"The flail and the hook... belonged to King Tut though" exclaims Sam.

"Osiris" Interrupts the Professor.

"The crook and flail may have been found in Tutankhamen's coffin but it's the symbol that represents two subjects. The crook represents the state of power and the flail represents royal power, it also depicts the sceptre of the King Narmar Palette who had held these. The crook and flail were found in mummies for unknown uses but couldve been used as strength given by osiris for the deceased in the afterlife." Hawking explains.

 **After 5 hours**

Sam makes sure to take down every detail of the shard to explain Flynn when he meets him up the next time. It's dark at 9pm in the night and his energy is depleted as a result of the time consuming research. He gets numerous notifications from his younger half, Nathan.

 _Text message received:hey you didnt call in a while? everythg okay smokey??_ _I'm a bit busy. will catch up later._ Sam replies back. _family. commitments. normal life._ Not for me yet. He thinks. The elder Drake is determined to find the history behind the shard and hopes to win big.

Sam is craving for his bed and lunges towards the bed to sleep. The starry skies outlines his face with a shine before Sam soundly drifts off to sleep. Hoping to have a better tomorrow.


	4. The plan

Shoutout to luthien17 for the follow and review!!

SAM'S APARTMENT, BOSTON:

Sam starts shuffling abruptly in his bed, he flips from one side to the other; a feeling of restlessness creeping up his body, unable to sleep, he wakes to reality. His eyes open to a blurry vision, paralysed, he sees a woman like figure hovering over his bed.

"Samuel" a gentle female voice calls.

"Sam, wake up my dear" a similar voice sounds.

Sam feels a hand caressing his forehead, a nurturing behaviour.

"Ma, is it you?" he speaks naturally, he tries to hold back any emotions that is slowly creeping his brain.

"You're still as smart as you were when you were a young man"

"I'm still young mother" he remarks sarcastically, knowing that if he speaks for longer, he won't be able to fight back the tears.

"Sam, how long haven't you seen your little brother?" she questions.

"About a month or so maybe" He shrugs.

"Do you think it's worthwhile to talk to him and find out if you need his help?" She questions.

"I think I'm fine without him" retorts Sam.

"Why are you doing this Sam?"

"I need to prove myself ma, Nathan has done a lot and I've been outta jail, I haven't done anythin' myself "

"To prove what?"

"To... to prove that... tha-" he yawns.

"You have no idea why you're doing this, Sammy"

" I do mum."

"You're brother has been through a lot of trouble, sure he's made his name, but he isn't selfish like you are, son."

"I'm not selfish mother, he's achieved a lot in life than I have but no ones willing to understand." He speaks bitterly.

"You are meant to be representing as a responsible family member of the Morgan household... but it's jealousy that's taken toll on you." Cassandra continues speaking.

"Ma my name is Drake now... and by the way responsible?" Sam scoffs.

"Yes _responsible and sensible"_ she hits back.

"I'm not the responsible, normal type of guy ya know ma? And, I'm not jealous of Nathan" He waves his arms to emphasise.

"I don't have time for this Samuel. Either you learn or you don't. I'm leaving now my dear. But mark my words. Be a good man because you always are a good man. I wish you luck. Goodbye Sammy" Cassandra disappears before Sam even gets to speak.

"Mum... Ma where are you??" Sam calls out and gets up to look around but there's no one. He regrets not bidding farewell on a good note and stares longingly at the corridor seeing if there is a chance of her returning back.

 **Later on in the morning** :

Sam sits on his chair and stirs the cereal reflecting about Flynn. _Can I trust him? Will he turn against me?_ Flynn had been deceitful towards his brother few years back, had betrayed everyone's trust. _I'd kill that son of a bitch if he betrays me._ He also starts thinking about his mother's words. _Why did she come to talk to me?_ Although this was most likely the last time he will ever see his mother, he regrets not talking about the positive things with her. While ago, he behaved like a selfish child who would refuse to share his toys with anyone. _Why this sudden anger? This would've been the last time I see mother. Why did I become a selfish bastard in a matter of seconds?_

Tears start to verge in his eyes and it slowly rolls down his cheeks. _I'm sorry for being rude mother. I let you down today._ He cries and apologises repeatedly.

He gets his research notes out from earlier and starts to plan accordingly. Sam makes a quick phone to Flynn and sees if he can meet him up to make a plan.

"Hey Harry" Sam calls.

"You a'right mate?" The redhead gingerly replies.

"Yeah, you wanna meet up and talk bout the plan now?"

"Got any good news for me mate?"

"Uhh yeah man, I got some of the research done!" He cheerfully announces.

"Woohoo Drake, you're quicker than your younger brother! Let's meet and talk about the next plans. I'll text ya" He yells in joy.

 **A nearby local bar in Boston**

"Sammy Boy!!!" Flynn waves his arm to grab Sam's attention.

"Hey pal, how are ya?" Grins Samuel.

"I'm really proud of ya drake, lets talk the talk and then the drinks on me then, deal mate?" Proposes Flynn as his pale hands reach out to Sam's own.

"I guess that's deal done then pal!" laughs Drake and grabs Harry's hand to make the agreement.

Sam reaches out to grasp the research notes he had taken.

"Okay so, this shard belongs to the ancient Egyptians"

"Woah so it's not a modern gizmo eh?"

"Nope, did you notice the hieroglyphics?"

"Ancient language terminology huh?" Harry comments.

"This is the symbol of the crook and flail. A symbol that holds importance to Osiris, god of strength and death."

"M'kay so that belongs to Osiris." Flynn concludes.

"Well I spoke to a professor, we will need to find out about the purpose of the shard. The shard belongs to the god of death and strength, which meant that it was probably kept in someone's coffin to maintain strength in the afterlife ." Sam explains theoretically.

"It should go back to where it belongs right?" Harry replies blankly.

"Well yeah, but the origin of the shard is unexplainable. The hieroglyphs depict power which to an extent could be used for someone to maintain the strength between the deceased and Osiris himself for the afterlife. Flynn you tell me where exactly did you get it from?" Questions Sam who is trying to obtain answers from Flynn.

"Well I told you before that I got it from the black market in Cuba. Don't believe me?"

The redhead speaks defensively.

" I'm just asking Flynn, supposedly this is an ancient Egyptian artefact, we will need to go to Egypt then and find out the original location of the shard."

"Ahh okay, thank you for your contribution towards the research of the shard mate. I'll make contacts with someone to get us to Egypt."

"No problem pal, so after we do get to Egypt, what are we going to do."

"Listen, we have to be careful, there's an organisation on the hunt for this.They are called Trinity and they look for rare artefacts to sell for profitable purposes. An American criminal organisation operating worldwide. They will do anything to find this fine piece even if it means killing one of their own guys." Flynn describes in horror.

"I got backup too pal, not to worry." He pats Flynn's shoulders.

"Right... so we get to Egypt... stay at a hotel... and go forward from there... as for Trinity you've got back up in terms of ammunition and I know a lot of blokes too." Flynn concludes planningly.

"Great! I can't wait to go on this trip!" Sam enthusiastically speaks and feels slightly optimistic about the plan hoping that Flynn isn't affiliated with someone and turns out to be a backstabbing son of a bitch.

Satisfied with the plans, they both nod in agreement and order drinks. After five or more rounds of alcohol, they both get tipsy.

"Mmmphh... got any plans tonight mate?" Questions Flynn as he downs the beer.

"Why pal? No I haven't got any plans" replies Drake casually downing his beer.

"What do yanks say when you go to your mates house to rest or turn up uninvited" Flynn babbles

"You mean _crash,_ pal?" Answers Sam.

"Yeah that's it... can I crash at your place then?" Flynn coos.

"Uhh yeah... you aren't planning to murder me are you?" Sam sarcastically throws a joke.

Flynn uncontrollably throws a fit of laughter and bangs on the table at the joke because partially he's drunk and partially because he's just _Flynn._ Some heads at the other diner tables turn around to face Flynn and Sam of the loudness that sounds like roars.

Flynn grabs Sam's shirt and leads him outside of the bar.

"Fuck the People lookin at us and let's get away." Flynn's sudden outburst of energy takes Sam aback.

"Woahhhh... you okay Flynn?" Snarls Samuel defensively.

"Yeah... I couldn't handle the bar's ambience yer know" Flynn remarks with the cocky accent.

"Oh okay... your gesture was just overwhelming, pal" Sam converses awkwardly of the embarrassing situation.

"I'm just too happy!" He squeals with hyper-energy. "We've got all the plans put in place and a great companion to accompany my loneliness. I'm happy" the skinny redhead continues.

"That's great. I'll see you when you are sober enough" Samuel bids adieu.

Flynn suddenly grabs Sam's arms and faces directly at him. Chest to Chest. Face to face. His hot breath tingles on Sam's skin. Sam feels something stirring inside of him. _Fire erupting._ _Something uncomfortable._

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye to me?" Flynn speaks with the thick British accent knowing that he is milimetres away from Sam. _Dangerously close._

Alright bye Flynn" Sam tries to laugh it off but feels too uncomfortable in this position.

Flynn finally lets go of Sam, breathing in his manly cologne scent he leaves without turning back.

 _What's wrong with him?_ Samquestions himself.

Sam gets home and after numerous calls, gets hold of Flynn.

"Flynn what the fuck was that all about...?and you went away without telling me!" Yells Sam furiously clenching his fist.

"You want the answers right...? Come at mine tomorrow." Flynn hits back.

Just as Sam was about to speak, Flynn hangs up, much to Drake's spite.

Sam's thoughts fill wide with curiousity as a result of Flynn's ambiguous behaviour. He sits up on his bed for a few minutes before he drifts off to sleep for good.


	5. Connections

I'm very sorry to all those that were anticipating this chapter for such a long time. I was caught up with work and I hope you understand. Keep reading and I hope to keep a regular schedule on my chapter postings!!! Oh and I also apologise for leaving this chapter in a rushed manner as I had to upload this chapter. Silly me lol. Once again thank you for your patience and support

It's a gloomy, dreary day in the heart of Boston. Rain pours down the windows of Sam's apartment and floods the window panes. Outside his apartment, a collective of colourful umbrellas moving about in the city street shielding individuals from the heavy outpouring rain. Thunder crackles resoundingly and lightning strikes with a flash creating a sparking, electric ambience.

Awaken by the abrupt roaring of mother nature, Sam is reluctant to start his day as he is unimpressed by the unpleasant start to the morning. "What a start to the day, huh?" He deadpans nonchalantly.

His morning routine entails with a long, hot shower in this groggy weather; plain breakfast because he can't cook food for shit. After his daily mantra is complete, he heads to Flynn via his only vehicle companion, his motorbike called Jimmy. (Hell, it sounds like it's a name chosen for a pet because Sam has a special place in his heart for his motorbike)

The engine roars as Sam hits the gas and it sets off travelling like the wind. He arrives at the address that Flynn texted him last night, it's a large bungalow in quite a secluded neighbourhood. Nothing less than a Maserati or Dodge were in the driveways of the neighbours. _Flynn must've negotiated with the rent or he's a secretly a Rich bastard._

He searches for the door number.

"1...180... ahh that's it." He knocks on the double glassed door. After a few seconds of wait Flynn answers the door.

"You a'right darlin'?" The redhead casually places his lean composure against the door frame.

"Yeah... err... you called me to meet you at your place... to _crash"_ The older Drake never misses an opportunity to poke fun at people as he mimicks the last word in a thick cocky accent astounding and offending Flynn simultaneously.

"Wow... you're a lot more than you are yer know?" The redhead gives him a look. The same feeling creeping in Sam's body and mind like last night. _Uncomfortable. Like fire waiting to erupt. Strange._

"Do you fancy any drinks mate?" Questions Harry.

"Oh I'm stuffed, had breakfast pal, thanks." Answers Samuel who gestures towards his belly. Harry strolls to his L shaped fabric couch and sits down before drinking his beer whole.

"So, I came here for the answers, Harry" continues Sam. He grabs the cigar in his pocket and lights it up; before Sam even puts the cigar in his mouth, Harry reaches out to take the cigar for himself and inhales the smoke.

"What the fuck fl-" just as Sam is about to speak, Flynn invades his private space and leans in to exhale the smoke into his mouth.

"Chill mate, you needed a smoke after all" Rants Flynn casually. Startled, Sam jerks Flynn away from him and reaches for the nearest object he can chuck at Flynn as he is disturbed by his abnormal behaviour.

"Woah, watch it... I've paid 500 pounds for that fine ornament I bought from England... DONT TOUCH IT. I DARE YOU !!!" The redhead yells fumingly warning the taller American as his hands slowly creep towards the expensive ornament to grasp and chuck at Flynn.

"What the FUCK do you think you were doing?" The brunette pointedly asks with a pinch of spite.

"I wasn't doing anything, you've ruined my mood anyways chum!" Growls Flynn.

"Bullshit." Sam waves his head dismissively not believing a single word that comes out of Flynn's mouth.

"I'm serious mate... let bygones be bygones and let's prepare for our Egyptian mission." Flynn brushes past the American forgetting about the unusual move against him just few seconds ago.

"Nice. Real smooth Flynn" Sam smirks devilishly.

"What? Yer realise what I was tryna to do with ya?" Flynn turns around and walks back over to Sam optimistically hoping to get an answer from Drake whose seems relaxed on the couch.

"I have never tried shotgunning someone" Sam remarks before his hysterical snickering escapes from his mouth.

" I can show you how to." Sweat escapes around Flynn's neck as he proposes his idea to Sam. He slowly starts walking towards Samuel hoping to have his mind changed.

"Well if you insist so" Sam wanted to relax and getting laid was the first option that came to his mind. Hell, he'd never experimented with a male before. Flynn was charming, had good looks and his cocky, british accent turned Sam on at times. He did have flaws but all Sam wanted to do now was get under the covers with him.

 **The next day**

Sam wakes up roughly to the sound of horrible snoring. He sees himself spooning a muscular male who has a pale skin. _Ah great, it's Flynn._

"Wakey, wakey Flynn, time for me to leave." Sam hums into Flynn's ear. Flynn's body turns around to face Sam's own and leans over him, wrapping his arms arounds Sam's bulky composure.

"Just stay. We'll do more research together chum." Flynn yawns resisting to let go of Sam.

"I think we've done a lotta research the night before pal " grins Sam.

"Alright, text me when you get home a'right?" Flynn coos.

"Yeah, sure _wifey_ " laughs Sam

"I'll see you soon bud."

 **Sam's apartment 2 weeks after.**

After the unusual but fun encounter with his companion Flynn, Sam trusts his instincts to restore his faith in him. Things got really personal on that special night and Sam had never felt his emotions being expressed in such ways in his lifetime. Sure, he's had a lot of encounters in his life but he felt _different_ whenever he was around Flynn. The feeling of trusting someone deeply was an emotion he had never experienced with someone before.

Sam finds the will to get up in the morning, realising that he hasn't contacted Nathan in a long time, he decides to ring him. _lets hope this doesnt go awkward._ Sam's heart skips a beat and his breath hitches as the anxiety slowly takes control of his mind. _Get lost anxiety._ Suddenly, the line connects on the other end.

"Hey sa-"

"Look Nathan I am really sorry for not speaking to you in a long time. I am a douchebag and a prick for ignoring you. I thought that I should prioritise other things than family. Look please dont think that I am an ignorant asshole, Nathan."

"How romantic." An angelic voice speaks on the other line followed by a series of snickering.

"Elena?"

"Yeah who else? Look, Nate's coming so I'll give the phone to him. Bye"

"Hey big brother, long time no calls. I got slightly concerned"

"Only _slightly_ concerned?" Questions Sam.

" Yeah only slightly... wanna know why? Because I'll know that you'll be either hooking up with people or have a new job to do which is why you arent calling me anymore."

" Wow you seem to know a lot about me brother." Sam speaks with guilt forming in his gut.

" Yeah why not? I get intuitions about you."

"Don't tell me you have another side job involving telepathy." quips the elder Drake.

"Whatever" snorts Nathan.

"So why did you call all of a sudden?"

"I'm onto something Nathan." Blurts Sam. _Shit I shouldn't have said it. Fuck._

"Right, my testimonies about your dispppearence were correct then. What exactly are you doing? " Replies Nate hastily.

"I'm going away on a job."

"Is it a lost city or somethin'?" Questions Nathan.

"I don't know _yeah_ maybe." Replies Sam. _Nathan_ _must not know._

"Look I gotta go Nathan, I'll catch ya later." Interrupts Sam.

"Hey, no worries enjoy your day bro. And _be careful_ " replies Nathan with a slight suspicion and hesitates to hang up.

"I have a feeling he is going to need my help." Muses Nathan anxiously.

The phone ends leaving no room for Nathan being worried about his brothers whereabouts. _What if the same happens like the incident in Libertalia? What if Sam gets killed and we never find out?_

Wait you're going after him. What about me and Cassie ?" Questions Elena who is gestures at Cassie with subtlety.

"Elena, I have a feeling that Sam doesn't have trustworthy affiliations. He is in potential danger. You can't go. We've got Cassie and I can't put out dangers for our child, Elena."

"What makes you think that Sam is not in safe hands?" Queries Elena with doubts running at the back of her mind as well.

"Why can't he be clear on his _apparent_ disappearance? Why isn't he telling me where his loot is? Someone's threatened him to not tell anyone and keep mum about this matter." Exclaims Nathan with confidence and dismay.

The phone conversation didn't go as planned according to Sam. He has left clues for Nathan to potentially track him down. Breaking Harry's promises. _I shouldn't have called Nathan._

"What am I going to do?" Sam jumps in conclusions with only three thoughts in his head. Nathan finding him. Harry leaving him. Treasure long forgotten.

End.


End file.
